Insolent Children (A MinecraftParanatural oneshot)
by iamsolarflare
Summary: What's happening in Herobrine's fortress, and how is it even happening? ((I can't write Possessed Max, and it contains spoilers for Chapter 3 of Paranatural))


**((New story! This is a crossover with Minecraft and the webcomic known as Paranatural. Contains spoilers for the comic.))**

Herobrine leaned forwards in his chair slightly, a small grin on his face as he watched the map on his desk. Several dots moved around the large parchment, but only two interested him - the light grey dot with his name next to it, and the identical dot labeled with "Steve". The second dot appeared to be moving nearer to his location.

"How poetic," he chuckled. "My next target comes straight to me."

A third mark appeared on the map, and his face fell as he frowned at the pitch-black dot. It was in his fortress, and it had no name.

"Who _is_ that!?" He drew an iron sword from thin air and stabbed the offending dot. The paper ripped slightly, but nothing else happened. There was no change in the dot's appearance or pace.

The radio off to the side of his desk crackled.

_"Herobrine! What happened to you and why are you doing th-"_

_KRAK._

His brow furrowed. The voice had been that of the Ender guard at the door, and it sounded like the being had been killed. But why would it blame him? And more importantly, what exactly was that dot!?

He pulled a full set of iron armor from the wall, put it on, and ran towards the front of the fortress.

* * *

The zombie pigman guards were all dead, and the iron door that normally prevented intruders from going any further was crumpled somehow and shoved aside.

One of the guards groaned slightly, and Herobrine rushed over to it.

The pigman flinched away from him as he approached and groaned. "No! Don't... Please don't... Her-o?"

It blinked, which appeared to be a painful movement judged by the wince it gave afterwards. "I... Thought you were anoth-er... The demon, it's..."

_"It's what!?"_ He shook the pigman furiously. "Spit it out! What does it look like and how did it get past here!?"

"It... Too strong..." The zombie took a shuddering breath and pointed at Herobrine. "White... White eyes..." It took another breath and fell limp, dead once more.

Herobrine blinked in surprise and set the zombie pigman back down. Why was everyone mixing him up with this so-called demon, and how was it so powerful?

"The camera room," he muttered to himself, "there'll be video of it on the camera feeds."

* * *

The demon, or whatever it was, was one step ahead of him again - the screens in the room had been smashed apart, and the sole Ender watching the screen had been killed, its head bashed in by a blunt object.

He inspected the screens closer and frowned. They hadn't been smashed _in_, something in them had been pulled _out_ through the screens.

There was a pile of metal in the corner of the room, which upon further inspection seemed to be parts of the television. His frown deepened as he processed the information he had so far.

"So who in the name of Notch is this person?" Herobrine muttered to himself, confused. He didn't normally use his brother's name, but this was a special situation.

**"How amusing. A godless one turns to religion in time of stress."**

He whipped around towards the source of the voice, the doorway, but saw nobody.

"Come out!" he snapped, readying his blade. "If you surrender now, I'll make your death quick and painless. If not, well, only God will hear you scream."

The voice - no, voices, it sounded like two people in unison - chuckled. **"Please. If you must be pious, then at least choose a proper priest."**

"What is this, a joke? Why would you come in here and attack, knowing you will die!?"

"**Oh, I assure you that it's not a joke. ****_I_**** didn't end up with the sense of humor."** Footsteps echoed across the floor, and a figure crossed to the doorway - a rather short one.

He blinked. The "demon", the one who'd been ransacking his fortress and destroying his troops, was _twelve years old_.

A dark blue baseball cap was pulled over the boy's face, throwing the area under it into shadow. The pre-teen was wearing a black sweatshirt with the words "insolent children" on it in white, and the weapon he had been using - a metal baseball bat - had a coiling black shadow on the surface.

**"So, I've found you for once. The demon, humanities' enemy, destroyer of worlds, need I go on?"** The boy cocked his head to the side, revealing glowing eyes under the cap.

He pointed his sword at the boy. "An imposter, hm? You're underestimating me."

The boy waved his bat, and Herobrine was thrown against the wall by a crushing force. "**Though quaint and frankly adorable, it's absolutely impossible to beat me if you insist on wearing metals. I apologize for the inconvenience."**

His blade flew out of his hand and impaled itself in the wall next to him with a dull _thunk._

"Fine then, I won't." Herobrine pushed himself up off the ground and snapped his fingers, and his blade and armor turned from iron to diamond. "You die here."

The boy sprung and waved the bat again, sending metal shrapnel spiraling at Herobrine's face.

"Is that all you've got?" he taunted, smirking at the pre-teen. "You must have got through on pure l-"

His voice broke off, slammed out of him by the door, which had wrenched itself from his hinges and flown across the room. He struggled to his feet again but was brought down by a sharp blow to the head. He winced as black crept across his vision, knowing he was close to death. Light grey tendrils spiraled away from his body as he wrote his final words, scratching them into the floor.

**"Game over."** The faint voice made him shiver before he finally slipped into the blessed cold sharpness of a familiar object...

* * *

Steve walked into the fort and blinked in surprise - the guards were dead and Herobrine was lying on the floor in a pool of blood. He knelt to read the words scratched on the floor.

_White eyes_

_Take the sword_

He frowned. Herobrine was obviously dead, but why would he have written something about himself in his last hours, and _why_ would he have instructed anyone finding his body to take his precious sword?

He crossed over to it anyhow and pulled it up out of the ground, then winced at the sudden twinge of pain in his temples. It passed quickly, though, and he shook his head as if shaking off water.

Neither tool or spectral noticed the thin tendril of light grey smoke connecting them, or the slight glow that had briefly shone in the diamond blade or miner's eyes...

* * *

**((And with that, we end the oneshot. What do you think? Did I mess up Possesed Max? (Hint: yes) Review!**


End file.
